


With Guns

by drunkdragon



Series: Gauntlets and Greaves Police Universe [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Butlers, F/M, Maids, Mild Attempts at Humor, Modern Era, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Their day off might have been ruined, but they make do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Toddbot for providing the prompts for this fic.

_“Yang, why are you in a maid outfit?”_

_“Don’t ask. Just- Just don’t ask.”_

_“And that’s Mercury as a butler, right?”_

_“Please don’t ask.”_

_“... Clearly. But by law I have to include that you two were wearing those outfits in the police report as off-duty detectives. You should have just told me that you were already naked.”_

* * *

It was a shootout between two rival gangs. Multiple injuries and arrests, multiple accounts of vandalism from stray bullets. By some miracle there were no casualties or hurt bystanders, but the paperwork was going to keep the crew up all night getting as much of it filed away as they could.

It also started right outside of Yang’s apartment. A part of her yelled that it wasn’t her job to handle this since she was off-duty at the time. The detective side of her though said that she needed to get out there and do something.

That, and Mercury was already halfway out the door of her room, fingers swiping and tapping away to pull up a number.

Her uncle’s voice rang through - Mercury had put him on speaker. “This better be good, Black.”

“Only bad news, Captain,” he yelled. “Looks like a gang shootout in front of Yang’s place.”

“... Understood. What’s your location?”

“Uh…”

And that was when the moment of full realization dawn upon him. And consequently it then dawned upon her as well. It was a day off for both of them and they were trying to enjoy some time together.

Spending time with each other today, of all unfortunate timings, just happened to mean trying out some roleplay. The whole event had been mostly planned the day before - a quick lunch, then they’d go to Yang’s apartment and let the sexy times happen. The only problem was that neither could agree on who would be the “master” in the classic master-servant relationship getup. The plan was to switch roles the next time they did it, but with the ever-dangerous lifestyle of detective work, urgency was a common factor in many things.

And so somehow, through some unfounded and unholy miracle of alcohol, flipping coins, and a “bright” idea, both she and Mercury would be servants.

(“We don’t need to argue about who gets to be the master if there _is_ no master!” - Really, the whole idea sounded a lot better and sexier when they were already half drunk.)

And so that was why Mercury was dressed like a butler, down the pair of white gloves. His hair was, for once, neatly kept, but the front vest was unbuttoned and fly halfway open. It was clear that someone (herself, who else) had been getting handsy. Fix that all up, though, and he might have looked presentable - a true household servant.

Yang’s outfit, on the other hand, was just a little too flattering in all the wrong places. The skirt was less than modest, almost reaching the middle of her thigh but was just half an inch too short. The stockings had a nice floral pattern and were held up by an equally fancy garter belt, but the mesh didn’t fully reach up into her skirt the way she had hoped and it was tearing in some parts. Everything else would have been fine - white on black always looked fashionable, and her prosthetic seemed to give a nice flair to the ensemble. But with the way her…

Well, she borrowed the costume from Blake, so really it was _her_ fault that-

“Black, your location?”

Finally, though, she snapped back into action. “He’s with me. We’re at my a-”

“Your apartment.” An audible breath crackled through the air. “Right. Whatever. Any chance you can get a headcount?”

More gunshots peppered the air as Yang got close to the window, but kept as much of herself as possible inside. “I see six of them. Could be more, but that’s all I see right now.”

“And the foot traffic?”

“None. Everyone went running, it seems.”

“Okay. It looks like there’s an available patrol that I can pull to come in from the west side of the street, so get ready to cut off any exits to the east,” the voice said. “You’re outnumbered, so a direct confrontation is out of the picture until backup arrives. Am I clear?”

Was her uncle expecting them to help out on their day off? She watched as Mercury quickly looked down on himself. She mimicked his motion, taking in every patch of exposed skin and felt herself frown.

“Hey!” his voice echoed through again. “I need order confirmation from you two.”

“Should be easy,” Mercury chimed back in. “There’s an alleyway about halfway through the block from here. Most likely place to run into.”

“And you, Yang?”

If Mercury was going in, then there was no way she could sit this out as well. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Understood. Backup ETA is a minute and a half, so get your ass in gear and start moving. I want you both in position when the first sirens go off.”

The line clicked, and a frustrated growl came from both of them. But they started to get ready, grabbing their badge and holsters and doing their best to tidy themselves up.

Rather, Mercury was just tidying himself up. All he had to do was zip up his fly, button up the rest of whatever he was wearing, and he was good to go. And hell, he looked amazing with the shoulder holster going over his chest. She, on the other hand, wouldn’t have enough time to change out of her top and toss on some pants if they were going to get to the cutoff point in time.

And worst of all Yang’s holster was designed to go around her waist with an additional strap around her thigh to keep it from slapping around against her leg. All holsters were a little bit uncomfortable, but now she was remembering exactly why she went with this one instead of the shoulder-style.

It was rare for her to lament her own chest size, and she sighed as she walked to the door, kicking aside her heels and grasping for her sneakers. “You should have said we were already naked.”

“Wait,” she could hear the furrowing of his brow and the feel his eyes quickly tracing up and down her body. “You’re not changing?”

“There’s no time.” She hiked up her skirt to start securing her hip holster in place. “And don’t complain about where I’m putting my gun because I know you’re staring at my ass.”

There was a quick sigh. When she looked over her shoulder, he stood with his back straight, a frown on his lips. “As hot as that is, Yang, you can take fifteen seconds to put on some pants.”

“We have to go down five flights of stairs and then book it to corner,” tightening the last strap, she reached for the door and stepped out into the hallway, immediately running towards the stairwell. “We don’t have fifteen seconds!”

His heavy footfalls trailed after her. “Alright, I guess I’ll just shoot anyone that looks at you.”

“Merc, psych evaluations are in a week, and-”

“It’s a joke, jeez!”

“Good!” she threw open the door, badge dangling and swinging across her front as she skipped down the steps. There would probably be a few more tears in the stockings at the end of the day, but there was no time to worry about it. She’d just have to apologize to Blake later.

As the two reached the ground floor, Yang let herself come to a stop. Her hand went to her gun, skirt hiked up and ready to draw it out. Her other hand went to grab her badge. “We don’t know if they’ve run into the lobby, so get ready.”

Mercury slid past her and let his arm rest on the door handle. “Let me go first then. I won’t stand out as much.”

“Stand out?” she struggled to keep her voice low. “For fuck’s sake Merc, we’re a maid and butler walking out of the stairwell of a two-star apartment. We’re going to stand out anyway.”

“Butler or not, I’m just a man in a suit. It’s less suspicious, and if they’re in there then they’re less likely to spot and shoot at me.”

No matter the context, that line of thinking always made her mad. Some twisted idea that she was somehow worth more than he was. “We talked about this, Mercury. We go in together, we come out together.” It wasn’t something he always recognized, and neither was she able to spot it all the time as well. At least they were becoming less and less frequent.

“Fine.” He took a deep breath. Closed his eyes. “Fine.” When he opened them, his hands immediately went to her shoulders and pulled her close. His lips mashed against hers, and she let herself fall into as much of him as she could, allowing him to tip her back just a tiny bit to feel her chest against his. Shivers coursed her spine as his hands ghosted down her back, over her hips, up her sides and breasts before rising to softly cup her cheeks.

It was Mercury’s way of reminding himself, committing her to memory for times when he didn’t know what was beyond the next door. They’d probably have a talk about it again, but in the moment she let him have it. When he pulled away, he was ready. His warm hands left her cheeks, and he pulled out the badge from beneath his coat. His back was straight, eyes focused, body ready to spring into action. “Time to go then?”

He always looked good when he was serious. Determination and Mercury Black was a dangerous combination. And as this was the natural outcome of his little ritual it was easy for Yang to say that it was one of her guilty pleasures, not that she’d ever admit it to anyone or condone his mentality that came before it. “Yeah, let’s. And act normal,” her hand went to the door again, ready to push it open. “We’re just two people who are on their way out of the building.”

“And we just happen to look like a butler and maid. Got it. Guns and badge away.”

With a final nod, her hand pushed open the door, and they made a quick scan of the lobby. No one seemed to be moving in an unusual fashion, though its residents were perhaps alarmed by the gunfire being so close to them. Ignoring as many eyes as they could, the strode to the back exit and entered onto the streets, where they broke into a run towards the western alleyway.

In time they were at the opening and Yang took a kneeling position on the far side while Mercury crouched behind the closer one. And as if on queue, sirens began to play in the distance. Once again her hand went to her thigh, pulling out her pistol from the holster.

Mercury shot a quick look in her direction, and it was easy to tell what he was looking at. “Sorry I can’t return the favor.”

“I’ll think of something later,” she said as she checked her gun. It’s not like he hadn’t seen everything before anyway. “Got a mirror on you?”

“Already on it. Looks like it’s just three runners coming down the alleyway.”

An odd number for the two of them, but with the element of surprise it would be manageable. “Okay. I take out one of them, you hold up the other two.” The footsteps were getting closer, and he nodded in silence. He held up three fingers. Then only two. One.

_Go_

“NYPD! Freeze!”

Those who looked out their window at a little after two in the afternoon would see a French maid with a prosthetic (read: metal) arm nearly clotheslining one person while a butler held up the other two.

* * *

After their support arrived, the two of them had gone back to Yang’s apartment to change out of their silly costumes. But they were barred from any immediate festivities by work. Since they participated in the arrest, this meant that they had to go into the office to gather descriptions, sign forms, and speak to witnesses. Nothing particularly difficult - just tedious.

Thankfully nobody had given them a hard time. Everyone had strange stories at the police office, and this was just another one to add to the pile. Sure, their story might have been particularly weird, but at this point neither of them really cared.

The end came into sight at eight in the evening, a little over five hours after the event started. Dinner was just the same Chinese takeout they had before, and all she wanted to do was lay down and do nothing. But she couldn’t do that while she was at the office because she had to drive home first. Then there was the undying need to take a shower after everything she had done today.

And once she finally did all that she crashed upon her bed, face down into the sheets. It wasn’t very comfortable for long, and she eventually pushed her chest up. As she tried to navigate to her pillow, though, her gaze settled on the maid outfit instead. Tossed aside, perhaps wrinkled and with maybe a new torn patch in the stockings.

The day off was gone. They’d probably have to wait a whole week before they got any time to themselves again. True, had she and Mercury not assisted, there could have been consequences that the both of them would regret for a long time. They had probably saved more than a couple of lives as well. But still…

She let her hand fall over her eyes. “What a waste.”

...Or was it?

Sliding a finger up, she slid a single eye across the top of the maid outfit. It was a bit past nine now. Mercury should have arrived back at his place, probably in a similar state as herself. Maybe he was laying on his bed, just as bothered about today as she was.

Her phone rang. A quick glance at the screen told her it was him and she slid her finger across the top to answer. “Hey Merc.”

“Hey yourself, blondie. Doing alright over there?”

“As good as I can be I guess. What’s up?”

“Not much, just finished showering, but…” there was a sigh. “I just wanted to apologize for ruining our day. I mean, it was the right thing to do, but-”

She gave a soft huff. “Don’t worry, babe. It’s not the first time we’ve responded to an emergency, won’t be the last either.”

“Thanks.”

“How about yourself?” her mind shifted back to the stairwell, remembering the kiss but more importantly what led up to it.

“It’s nothing.” He always said that, but it wasn’t true all the time. “I just hate thinking about it, though. Was doing pretty well until I brought it up again.”

He didn’t tell her not to worry about it, so that meant he was telling the truth. “Alright, just don’t forget that we’re equals here, okay? You’re worth just as much to me as I am to you.”

“Well if that’s the only benchmark, should be pretty easy then.”

She could hear his smile through his voice and she let it go. He’d be fine for the time being at least. But now that the issue was cleared up, that left the kiss from before, which led Yang to think about the moment when they were interrupted.

Her eyes fell back onto the maid dress. As short-lived as it was before he made the call to the office, the direction that his hands were going was really something. And Mercury actually dressed nice for once? _Absolutely killer_. She could see the strain of flesh against cloth, feel the heat pressing against her thigh, taste his skin with every needy breath.

She could try to put it off for tomorrow night. It would make for much easier planning. They could get off work at the usual time, head over to her place, and bang and spend the night together. But the last time they tried that they ended up staying overtime, and today was already a repeat instance of losing their day off. Forget leaving things to chance.

It’d be a waste of a pill otherwise.

Finally, she let out a long breath. “Okay, so I'm just going to say it.” Her eyes didn’t leave the outfit. “Our day basically went to shit since we lost our day off and our dignity. But honestly I’m still down to bone if you’re up for it, so-”

Click.

… Was that him turning her down, or him shutting it off in eagerness to come back as soon as possible?

Her phone buzzed.

 _Dropped phone lol, sorry. Omw_ _  
_ _Gonna wear the outfit?_

It’d be a waste without it, right? Still, she wanted to tease him just a little bit.

_Will you?_

There was a pause before-

 _Yeah_   
_Actually wait_   
_I have a better idea_ _  
_ Maybe

_???_

_Wear the maid dress_


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting was by far the hardest part. Even though parking should be okay (Mercury had a guest pass for her apartment), the drive over was still a good twenty minutes away at this hour. Still, Yang went to get ready - but then the question shortly changed to how much she _should_ get ready by or not. If they were going to have sex, was it really worth the effort of putting on the underwear and then everything else? Why not just stick with the outer layers?

… Well, it _was_ Blake’s outfit. She didn’t really want to sully it just because she was being lazy. But her friend should have also known what she was getting into when she lent it to her.

Then again, maybe she was expecting this to be the case. It was hardly a modest outfit, after all. She should probably send it in for dry cleaning before returning it.

There was a series of rapt knocks on her door before she could make her decision, a lot sooner than Yang had expected. Still in her pajamas, she ducked over to the door and took half a glance through of the peephole. And sure enough, Mercury was outside.

“Gimme a minute!” she ducked back into her room. Staring at the outfit on her bed, it was now or never. Ripping off every last article of clothing, she tossed it all into her hamper and shuffled the costume onto her hips and shoulders, stockings, tiny useless apron, and garterbelt included. But fuck the headband though. That shit would only get tangled in her hair.

More knocking.

“Okay okay!” Yang rushed out, undid the deadbolt and chain and threw the door open.

Mercury was, to the best of her description, not wearing his costume. In his hands were a simple brown bag, held as inconspicuously as possible at his side.

“Merc, what the hell?” she nearly recoiled from him, biting back a scream. “I thought you were going to be wearing your outfit!” How did she miss this bit when she looked out the glass?

“And I will be,” he strode in, moving through the living room towards her room in the apartment. “But first I need to borrow your shower.”

“You just told me over the phone that you finished showering! I mean-” she followed after him and briefly touched hair. “Your hair’s still fucking wet!”

“And it needs to be wetter!” he locked himself inside.

“Fine. Fine.” Mercury could do whatever he wanted, but if he failed to deliver- “I better cream myself when you step out of my bathroom or I swear I’ll… I’ll…” no words came to mind and she ended in a growl. She had started from frustrated to incredibly aroused, only to be met with confusion and then more frustration.

Maybe she’d just rip off whatever he was wearing and commit to being as lazy as possible in bed. After all, there was sex and then _real_ sex, and real sex took a bit of effort from both parties. And while she was sure she wouldn’t be able to maintain it for the whole night, she could at least do be like that for the first half or so. Half of a punishment, so to speak.

She wouldn’t really be able to commit to it, anyway. Prosthetic legs meant Mercury could thrust and twist her insides for hours. And sure, it still required core strength, but it’s not like he was lacking in that department.

“Don’t worry, Yang.” He turned on the water, and after two seconds or so it was shut off just as quickly. “I think you’ll like what I have in mind. Trust me.”

After that was silence. No more words were said, and Yang was left with the discomfort of waiting in her bedroom. She tried to be patient, leaning against the end of the wall and trying to count the threads of her apron. She knew he was taking his sweet time, but he promised her this would be good, that it would be even better than the original plan.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and her eyes shot upward.

The first thing she saw was his chest, toned and muscular enough to leave an impression. His skin and hair was just wet enough to leave a few wet spots on the white collar and black bowtie combo around his neck. At the end of his arms were cufflinks that wound tightly around his wrists before being buttoned together at the cuff. And to complete the ensemble was the tightest pair of jeans she had ever seen him wear, along with an absolutely unnecessary white belt to stand out against the cloth.

She choked, then gulped down a breath, “Merc?”

But instead of answering, he let his head slowly turn to her, eyes smoldering darkly. “Oh, Miss Maid. Didn’t know you were here.”

“Merc is that-” The back of her mind told her that this was it, that they were finally starting the roleplay for the night. But she struggled to string words together. “Why do you have a Chippendales costume?”

“Ah, so you’ve seen me perform before.” His lips curled into a smile. Perhaps an attempt to be innocent in the act. “Mercury’s my stage name.” He slowly came over and she was reminded of how good he was at using his height against her. One elbow rested against the wall by her head, another was placed within grabbing distance of her hips.

“I’ll be leaving on a trip for a while. Won’t be back for some time.” A finger traced up and down her side. “But I wanted to thank you for taking care of my pad, Miss Maid.”

It was fetishistic and unrealistic.

But it was hot. Really hot.

“For taking care of me.”

A wet drop began to trickle down her thigh as his lips pressed firmly against hers. It was brief, and he leaned in towards the side of her face, giving a low whisper into her ear. “I wonder… would you let me repay you? Perhaps a… private session with the Mercury Black, the Bad Boy of the bunch?”

“I… I-” she wasn’t really sure if her hesitation was an act or if she was just struck still by his. But it was way hotter than him pretending to be a butler. A leg pushed up between hers before his own hips edged up against hers. The strain of his pants ran hot against her thigh and she took a deep breath. He kissed her again, and his hand traveled up her leg, ghosting up the garter belt and-

“Oh? Nothing else down here?”

Right. Right. She wasn’t wearing any underwear or bra, so that meant that Mercury could probably feel the sharp point of her breasts against his bare chest. But more importantly, his fingers could plunge directly into her without mercy and-

The digits brushed over her and she shivered, taking a deep gulp as he played with the wetness, spreading it around her skin. “Maybe you planned this. Maybe you’ve always wanted me inside of you.” They dragged up and across the sides of her slit. “Would you like me to? Order me to and I’ll do it.”

_Just say it, Yang._

He lifted the weight up from his other arm, letting his hand fall through her hair before softly bunching it together. There was the gentlest of tugs and she whimpered as it angled her neck back just a tiny bit. “I’ll do it just for you, Miss Maid.”

He still smelled of his soap and shampoo from his real shower. But the taste of his skin was in the air again and it was driving her mad. Her hands went to his shoulders, pulling him close as she pushed her chest into him.

_Just say it._

“Spoil me. I wanna scream.”

A low chuckle. The tips of his fingers began to push in, slowly, and felt her muscles tense and flex to his touch. “As you wish, then, my dear Miss Maid.”

His lips crashed against hers and his tongue moved in. His hand let go of her hair to gently hold her shoulders against the wall and she felt his fingers slip in. Her legs parted just a little in hopes of making easier for him, to entice him to go deeper. And as they began to glide in and out, stretching and brushing against her, she let out a low groan.

She had been wanting this for a good while, and now that they were finally able to get to to the deed it was everything she desired.

“More. Holy shit _yes_.”

He went for her neck, her shoulders, her chest.

“More!”

Stretched, flexed, and twisted inside her.

It hit harder and sooner than Yang expected. One moment she was still just barely in control, and then sudden and lengthy tensing of muscles followed by breathlessness. She found her chin just barely resting on his shoulder.

She could try to taste him for real this time, and licked the patch of skin that was just below his collar. She could feel his chest vibrate against her own as Mercury let out a contented breath. As his fingers slide out of her, he painstakingly dragged it down her thigh in a slick trail before bringing it up to his own lips.

“Ready for more?”

Yang just dumbly nodded. She wanted to say that she wasn’t like this all the time, to convince Mercury (as if he needed convincing) that she wasn’t always a pushover. But by the time he had guided her over to her own bed, when she found it in her legs to turn around and say something to him-

“Whoa!”

He gave her a firm push and she fell backward onto it, legs kicking briefly into the air. When she looked up, there was that dumb, self-confident smirk she had a complicated relationship with. Bad because it made her boil at times, but good because in just the right moment it was enticing.

Fine then. Two could play at this game. “O-On the bed?” she tried to fake a stammer as she crawled onto the bed, “I worked hard to get this just right, Mr. Black. We’ll ruin the sheets.”

Yang wanted to believe that it had an effect on Mercury, who was just as unreadable as before. But he slowly wound into action, leaning over her and lacing his hands beneath her thighs. He planted another kiss on her, but before she could do anything with he it pulled back, towering over her form.

 

“Sheets?” that grin flashed across him again - mischievous and sly. “With your permission, of course, the only thing that’s getting ruined is you.”

With a snap, his arms pulled back, dragging her by the thighs so that she was pressed against him. But rather than moving to undo his pants, his hands moved to grasp behind her hips and he lifted upward. Her body followed suit, rising with the angle until just her head and the back of her shoulders were on the bed. Gravity pulled back her skirt to reveal wet skin.

Mercury had eaten her out on numerous occasions, but she hadn’t blushed this hard in a good and long while. Her eyes fell against his for the briefest moments. After that, there was no hesitation and his mouth pushed up against her folds.

Any other time, she would have moved to grab his head. Hold him still as she rode out his tongue. To attempt that now though would mean she had to exert the strength to fight the elevated angle and she had none.

It was easier to bunch up the sheets in her fingertips. To twist and angle her neck with each dive into her. To flex her legs and thighs under every flip and flick of his tongue.

It was easier to scream and then shiver in silence.

_F-Fuck. Holy fuck._

When Mercury let her body come back down onto the bed, she felt the weight of the mattress shift to the end and she slowly dragged herself away from the edge. Mercury was beginning to climb up, letting his body tower over her before leaning in for her lips. There was a familiar tang as her tongue was swept up in his, and she let him have the moment.

Her hands finally steady, she reached down and began to go for his jeans. She battled with the white belt, undid the fly and button and pulled down as hard as she could against the tough cloth. It was so close, just mere inches away from pushing into her.

“So, Miss Maid, how would you like your Mercury tonight?” he leaned away to undo the rest of his pants. “I’m the bad boy, so I don’t work well with directions. But if you ask nicely I might change my mind.”

She let out a breath. “I’d ride you like a horse, but I don’t feel like thinking for the rest of the night,” she gulped. “I’ve had a long day.”

Mercury’s smile was crushingly devious. “So you wanna feel good then. I can do that.” He leaned back as he stepped away from the bed, cock pointing straight into the air. “Turn yourself over and give me a moment. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Yang slowly complied, the side of her body lifting and tipping towards the pillows. She heard her drawer open, the one with the condoms and a few other things. There was the crinkling of foil, and she felt herself coil a bit at the sound of it closing. His footsteps padded back over to the bed. She was expecting him to climb up again, but instead his hands wound around her ankles and pulled, once again eliciting a yelp from her as she was firmly dragged to the side of her bed.

When he let and her legs came down, she almost couldn’t keep her feet on the carpet. Her hips hung off the edge of the mattress, barely covered by the short skirt. A hand traced up the stockings and past her thigh, pushing the material up onto her back to reveal her sopping core.

He was dragging it on and on. “Merc please I can’t take it anymore.”

“Almost there, Miss Maid.” Something hot brushed against her legs and up to her folds. It would have been easy to just reach down to guide him in. He reached over and grabbed a pillow for her, helping Yang slide it under her head and chest. But soon enough there was a gentle pressure and he began to push in. She let out a low moan as she felt him gently stretching her from the inside, her body shaping to match the familiar intruder. She had been craving the sensation all day and now she could just relax and let Mercury do the rest of the work.

Finally he was inside of her - as deep as he could go. It felt good. Really good. Yet he remained still afterward for longer than she was used to. As she was about to ask, though, there was a cool sensation on the very bottom of her back. It was hard to tell what it was exactly, but it was slick and wet, trailing down between her hips before settling with a faint pressure at an auspicious point, one that made her suddenly shiver.

His words and breath softly reached through to her ear. “How good do you want to feel tonight, Miss Maid?”

It’s not that they hadn’t done anal before. But the idea of both at the same time-

“It’s just my two fingers in a condom, Yang. Nothing big.”

She was hesitating. But it wasn’t something that was actually scary. Just unexpected.

“You can say no. You don’t have to.”

It was just different.

_Gulp_

“... Do it.”

Silence. But soon he leaned over and placed a single kiss on her cheek. “As you wish, my dear Miss Maid.”

It was a gentle push, slow and kind. It was always a slight discomfort at the start, and Mercury knew it. He remained still, immobile except for his hand as it went inside her. And then finally he stopped and, intentional or not, flexed his fingers.

Had it just been that alone, perhaps it would have been fine. But it wasn’t. When her muscles tensed just the slightest, she felt them both inside her and she moaned.

Relax, relax. Muscles loose, shoulders dropped. Breathe.

“I’m gonna start now.”

Relax. Breath in... out. In... out. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Soon a steady pace picked up. He did both tasks at once, slipping in and out of her with ease. Her fingers tightly gripped the pillow as she tightened up. Her legs were taut with tension at each deep stroke, the balls of her toes being the only contact she shared with the carpet.

And then there was a quick thrust. His cock brushed against everything and his fingers did that flexing movement inside of her. He held it in place for a moment before repeating it, and then again and again until an even faster rhythm was taking place.

Mercury had been holding it in just as long as she had, and while the roleplay was beneficial for both of them, it was clear that he was taking the effort to make sure she was having a good time. The first two instances he almost didn’t let her move, didn’t let her touch the more intimate parts of him.

And now he wanted to have his turn.

“M-Merc!”

Faster. Her groans started to fill the air, her body winding ever tighter, tighter.

“Merc!”

Another thrust, another twist of his fingers, and she screamed into her pillow. Faster, faster, and then her body finally let go. Every inch of muscle in her body went tight, pleasurably tight. Her hips rolled, dragging out whatever sensations she could as her orgasm coursed through her.

Mercury fared no better. His grunts were strained, and then he thrust again and again as Yang felt that familiar heat settle and pool inside of her, smeared across her insides and down her thighs.

Finally he stopped (or she stopped? They stopped?) and pulled himself off of her. He took himself out of her, and she heard a small click - the bathroom light. Then he was back, climbing onto the bed and placing another kiss on her cheek.

“Done?”

“Yeah,” she breathlessly said. “Holy shit, yeah.” She just wanted to sleep now, but she didn’t want to get the costume any more sullied than it already was. “Merc, can you- can you take the outfit off of me?”

“Yeah.” Quick fingers undid the zipper and removed the velcro of the skirt, letting the clothes fall to the foot of the bed. With another hand, she felt soft tissues gently grazing her skin to clean up some of the smaller messes they may have made. But finally they were done, and they crawled under the covers.

His arms wrapped around from behind her back. She leaned back against him and grimaced at his still-hard member. “Sorry you only, you know,” she struggled for the right term, “got one out.”

“Love isn’t measured by orgasms, you know,” he kissed her cheek. “I mean, don’t get me wrong - I love a blowjob, but it’s not the big picture.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she tiredly laughed. “You really did spoil me.”

“Anything for you, Yang.”

“And for blowjobs.”

A laugh, and then contented sigh, “And for blowjobs.”

The rest of the night was short and sweet - a gentle hug from behind, one last kiss, and then simple, restful darkness.

* * *

_“What now, Black.”_

_“Hey, Captain Branwen, I need to call in sick. I’m uh… not feeling so well.”_

_“... You two are having sex, aren’t you?”_

_“Um… We’re already naked?”_

_“Fine, fine. For the record I need to have Yang tell me that she’s also not going to come in.”_

_“She’s… um, Yang’s uh...”_

_“She’s sucking your dick right now, isn’t she?”_

_“Can I um… Is it alright if I hang up now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Hope you had fun, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
